


Never Far Away

by ivedonestranger



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Relationships, F/M, Future, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivedonestranger/pseuds/ivedonestranger
Summary: Having driven everyone away from him Richard Grayson aka Nightwing must fight off an invading alien horde and come to terms of what he had done to his friends.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Dick Grayson/Tara Markov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Never Far Away

_This is Gillian Blake with JCNN in downtown Jump City where the initial assault from alien forces has struck. As you can see behind me, the town center is the epicenter of the attack. The billowing smoke obscuring most of the battle._

_Our sources inform us that the Justice League is paralyzed as this alien invader struck the watchtower and deployed some sort of nullifying has taken many of the major heroes out of commission. From the reports, Nightwing with his partner fighting down main street trying to hold back the horde. At this present time, we do not know what chances they have to keep the alien menace back._

* * *

That last explosion hurt. Richard Grayson attempted to land in a roll to be ready but instead he impacted on his back and skidded into a smoldering parked car. Thank whatever god was watching over him that he had agreed to Batman's version 2 of his nightwing costume. The heavier paneling, the powered portions to give him added strength were the only things that have kept him alive for the past few hours.

When the Nylian Empire descended on Earth, nobody was expecting it. Nightwing was not sure how they got past Martian Manhunter's detection system but Dick had seen the wreckage of the watchtower station. There were hot spots over the entire planet which also explained why it was only him between the army of armored warriors with really nasty laser weapons. A boulder shot of his head crushing the walking alien mech that was moving down the street.

' _Well, not completely alone.'_

The large rock that Terra was riding on slowed and she grinned down at him. She wore the heavier armor emblazoned with the Green T of his New Titans but still had the oversized goggles and grin on her face.

"God, you're such an old man. You want a lift or do you want to nap a little longer?"

He grinned at her as he pulled himself up, grabbed his fallen skrima stick and hopped on to her boulder. Hunching down to now be thrown off, it took off again towards the line of Nylian warriors and their golden armor that glinted in the sun.

"Control to Nightwing. This is Major Skinner," came the voice of his human counterpart in the California National Guard.

"Go, Control."

"We got a hold of the Air Guard. They're trying to scramble air support but San Francisco is also dealing with a contingent."

"Roger that. So we're it for now."

"Pretty much."

Terra glanced at him, dirty blond hair waving in the breeze as she brought the boulder higher to almost skyscraper level. He could see the spider like formations of the main body making their way down the street.

For the last few days, they were able to keep them at bay but this morning they had broken through. Dick had no idea how they were going to stop them.

"Ready?"

Nightwing brought himself back to the present and nodded.

"Let's see if we can slow them down. I'll go for North Main Street if you want to hit them at Benedict Rd. Try to keep them from the bridge.

The girl nodded and with that, Nightwing leapt off, landed on the roof of a skyscraper and charged.

* * *

_Recent reports from the European Union and the United States seem to show that the alien presence is an expeditionary force as they have only struck the western coast of America and have laid siege to England._

_General Ralph Anderson today at his press conference expressed the belief that this Nylian Empire is attempting to establish a beachhead for a possible future force._

_We have received the first reports that the more ranking members of the Justice League have been disabled in the initial attack. The Nylians detonated some sort of dimensional weapon that has trapped Superman and others outside our reality keeping them from participating in the fight._

_In other news, Jump City's Nightwing and Terra have spent much of the day attempting to hold back the moving armies. Some experts believe they will not be able to hold the city for more than another day._

* * *

Night had fallen and the advancing forces had settled in. Though not stopping them, the tactics and the bravery of the soldiers and Jump City Police had stung them enough to slow them down. Richard sat on a crate in the middle of base camp as a medic tended to his lacerated leg. The billowing smoke painted a strange, murky canvas against the orange street lights. The weapons fire had faded into only the sound of the city burning, the flames being seen once in a while.

"You know, this would be easier if you just hunkered down and called them."

Nightwing shot a glance over to Terra who sat cross-legged on the ground with an open MRE in front of him. One thing that she still did to irritate him was her mouth and tendency to argue with him over the simplest things.

"What? I already put out a call for help. The JLA are out of commission or don't have the resources to help us."

"Not them," she responded with a mouthful of peanut butter squirted from the brown bag.

"Who?"

"You know who."

Nightwing shook his head.

"They won't come."

"You won't know until you call them," Terra said, a bit more gentle.

"No. They won't. My actions ended any chance of them coming back and I can't believe you would even suggest it. You know why the original Titans broke up."

"I know you had a tussle over something but I don't know what. It can't be so bad they won't come."

Terra had no idea. He was not responsible for the Teen Titans breaking up. Raven's decision, his threat, it shattered the team.

"Then how can you suggest it?"

"Because they're your friends."

" _Were_ my friends."

"I can't believe they wouldn't come if you called. You were like the quintessential super hero team. Hot princess, crazy green shape shifter, awesome half robot/half man, and a mystical…."

Terra trailed off not completing her sentence. That was a wound she was not ready to open.

"I know what you're trying to do, Terra, and I do appreciate it but you were not there. We...we came to blows."

Raven. Raven had done it and Richard would carry out his threat. That was when Beast Boy stepped in the way, took the blow, and the living room turned into a brawl. Why? Why did Raven do it? She told him her reasons but he just could not believe it. Would he have handled it differently today? Probably but he was not going to get the chance.

Nightwing looked up and saw Terra move something back into her jacket and try to look busy quite poorly. His instinct kicked in.

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, taking out a cracker and munching on it.

"What's in your jacket?"

"Nothing."

The medic had finished sometime when he was not paying attention so Nightwing stood and she quickly shoved the stuff off her lap to distance herself.

"Terra….we agreed. No secrets."

She sighed dramatically and reached into her inner jacket pocket. "Fiiinnnnee…you'd find out anyhow."

She took out a small, circular disc that was blinking lazily. Nightwing's heart skipped and his skin turned clammy and cold.

"Where did you get that?"

"Stole it from your office."

"Terra!"

"What?" she said earnestly. "You weren't going to use it and if you didn't notice, the city is burning."

Terra was holding one of his old recall beacons. The signal of the old Teen Titans that one of them was in distress and they should come running.

"How...how long has it been on?"

"Since the aliens touched down."

Three days.

Nightwing sighed heavily, the realization hitting him still. "I told you they won't come. Starfire took her place on her throne, Beast Boy is with the Doom Patrol on some extended space mission, Cyborg is with the Justice League, and Raven-"

He gritted his teeth and looked down at the pavement trying to control his emotions. Yes, he wore a mask but Terra was so good reading through it. Richard Grayson was not going to lose his control in front of her. Not again.

Nightwing felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned to look up in to the kind and familiar eyes of an African American man. His one eye glowed red.

"I would have been here sooner if I could, bro," Cyborg said quietly. Warmth of friendship in his voice. "I'd never turn my back on your call."

"Cy-Cyborg?" Nightwing said, stepping back stunned at the tall man in front of him. Yes, his armor and cybernetics had been enhanced with Justice League technology but it was still the man he grew up with in Titans Tower.

He felt Terra to his side pressing her body up to him to support him. It was at that moment Nightwing realized how much emotion he had been carrying and how much he had been leaning on the diminutive blond girl .

"I'm here, Robin," he said using his old identity. "And not just me."

"What?" Nightwing said barely getting the word out and he saw a green figure stride out from behind the giant cyborg. Taller, older, some gray in his hair but it was none other than Beast Boy.

"Hey, man. How's it been hanging?"

There was a nervous sound to his voice. A mixture of familiarity, concern, and nervousness for being present. Whatever control Nightwing had, was lost at the sight of his two friends. He threw his arms around both their necks and squeezed tight, tears flowing free from his face.

"I missed you so much,"

"We missed ya too." Cyborg said as the three hugged each other.

After a few minutes, he heard Terra clear her voice. "You three want to get a room?"

Nightwing laughed, breaking up and rubbing the tears away.

"How...how did you get here?"

"The Doom Patrol wanted me with the Justice League for some training," Beast Boy said with a shrug. "so when these aliens decided to visit, I was with Cy in the field."

"We weren't at Watchtower when they struck."

"I would have thought the Justice League would have assigned you to one of the other invasion points?"

"Fuck them," Cyborg said dramatically. "My Team leader called for back up. He gets the back up no matter what."

"Preach, dude," Beast Boy said with a nod. "Plus the Chief is gonna love the fact that I stuck it to the Justice League. They DO NOT get along."

"Well, I'm glad to have you guys. This fight has been really hard."

"Yeah, I've got my ass kicked a few times and Nightwing won't' rub it or anything." Terra said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ummmm….." Cy said with a raised eyebrow. "You two are a….pair?"

"Friends," Terra said with a grin as Nightwing's face blushed slightly.

"Oh."

"That gets naked together sometimes."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked over to Night-wing who had a sudden interest in something on the horizon. Like everything, it was one night when the dark emotions had him obsessing over a villain and he had been hurt to the point of collapse but had refused to stop. Terra had told him that she and Beast Boy had met and chose not to move on. He had a girl on the Doom Patrol and she couldn't open that old one.

She had stormed into his room at the near empty Titans Tower furious that he was prepping for a mission. Terra demanded him to stay and he had said what was there worth staying for? She stripped and said: "How about this? Worth staying at least a night?"

They had been in a relationship since. Was it love? No. More like two souls who bore the same wounds and felt safe with each other. Both had been betrayed by the one they loved. She was too free spirited and they both knew it. That did not mean they couldn't have nighttime activities.

"So, hear from the others?" Cy asked.

"Starfire is on Tamaran, Cyborg," Nightwing said. "and….I don't think the communicator can get where Raven is….not that she would come anyhow."

Immediately Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared to tread carefully and Terra's lips narrowed in frustration. She had never been told what had truly happened. Only that he and Raven dated, had a falling out, and the team broke up.

"Let's get some rest. We're going to be busy tomorrow."

* * *

_This is Karen Lillian filling in for Gillian Blake. The hospital reports that her wounds, though serious, are not life threatening. We thank the people of Jump City and the United States for their wishes and prayers. I am reporting from the Mayor's mansion that has been converted in to a command post for civilian, military, and Titan operation._

_The old guard, Cyborg and Beast Boy have joined with Nightwing and Terra to the cheers of the public this morning as they waged war against the alien invaders. Some believe that we still have a chance to win or hold off long enough for the Army to drive these foes back or find a way to free the Justice League from their prison._

_Others do not believe we will be so lucky as long range sensors have detected warp signatures approaching the planet, re-reinforcements for the Nylian Empire and their horde. We will keep you posted._

* * *

Some of the old feeling of peace had come over Nightwing in the morning when he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg waiting for him at the chow line. When they launched their first assault against a Nylian line, he could see it buckle from the sheer force both brought to the battle. It was like they were in sync again, ready and able to fight.

Nightwing's life had not felt empty until he heard the booyah making it clear how empty it had been. The battle had reached a crescendo with the enemy line shrinking back from concentrated fire of tanks and Cyborg's sonic cannons. Richard was surprised to see Cyborg had minor teleporting skills through wormholes he could make. Tech thanks to the Justice League. That gave them an edge they did not have earlier.

It was midday when it felt that they hit a brick wall and the alien army ceased their retreat and dug in. Nightwing himself had huddled down behind an overturned bus with Terra resting beside him.

"You hear about the warp signatures?" Terra asked.

He had heard some chatter about it but his earpiece had been damaged and he had only now gotten a replacement.

"Not much, what about it?"

"The warp signatures have entered orbit above Jump City. Looks like the Nylians are about to get re-enforcements."

' _Shit.'_

Cyborg appeared through one of his wormholes right beside Nightwing out of breath.

"You hear about the warp signatures?" he shouted with glee.

"Yeah. Terra just told me. Nylian re-enforcements."

"Not quite." Cy said with an even bigger grin. He tapped his arm piece that displayed a hologram of dots in a three dimensional formation. There were at least fifty of them in a unique pattern. Nightwing's heart trilled again.

"You recognize it. Don't you."

Yes. He had been taught about it one night when he could not sleep, obsessing over something.

"It's...It's a Tamaranian battle formation."

"She's here." Cyborg said with a hoot. "I know our Star wouldn't let us down."

They heard it first. It was a growing crescendo scream that filled the air. All eyes shot upward as green streaks of light seemed to descend through the atmosphere home directly on to them. The ground in front of them began to churn as powerful green energy ripped apart the hiding places of the Nylians having them fall back even further.

They began to land around him. Powerful looking men and women with red hair, beards, and all with fierce expressions, armored, and eyes glowing of green fire.

Nightwing was drawn towards two streaks of light, one light and one dark zipping towards them. The giant of a man aimed his staff at the enemy and fired a blast.

"Stand fast you villains!" he thundered at them. Even at this distance, Nightwing could see the confusion of the Nylian troops, the reptilian aliens not sure of the arrival or how to deal with it.

By that time, the forms landed and Nightwing's heart seemed to fill with hope he had never felt before. She stood there, older, red hair blowing in the wind, beautiful and powerful in Tamaranian powered battle armor, eyes glowing a brilliant green, a beautiful sweeping crown on her forehead in Tamaranian style. What was more surprising was the woman who landed with her, dressed the same with the same crown. Her hair though was dark and her armor powered by her own purple energy.

"All hail!" the giant man thundered again. "All hail the sister queens of Tamaran!"

"Sister queens?" Terra saying out loud the surprise that everyone was feeling.

Starfire stood there with her sister Blackfire at her side. The power they exuded made Nightwing's skin flush. The presence of the Tamaranian warriors had broken the enemy flank and they were in retreat.

"Starfire?" Nightwing said stepping forward.

The blazing green eyes turned to him and the fierce expression melted away into a pure smile of love.

"Friend Robin! I am so happy you have not come to any harm! I was worried I would not make it to your side in time! Joy!"

He did not have a chance as she swept him up into one of her infamous crushing hugs.

"Starfire. You came?"

"Why would I not?" She asked, stunned. "I may be Queen but I pledged myself to your service."

"I see you're not alone," Cyborg said, stepping up and watching Blackfire carefully. The dark haired beauty smiled a sinister yet passive smile.

"Oh, yes! My sister and I have come to terms. We rule Tamaran together."

"How...does that happen?" Beast Boy said sardonically, still not ready to trust the Tamaranian villain.

"Oh! By the application of much pain over a long period of time," Starfire said without hesitation. She clapped her hands excitedly.

"I am so glad to see you Cyborg and Beast Boy! I have missed you my friends more than a Glorpa misses it's Kinnith."

"I serve at the pleasure of my sister," Blackfire said assuredly though some of it was lost in the sultriness of her voice.

"The Dark One is the Sword of our people while the one who brings light is our world's shield."

"I get to beat up the bad guys," Blackfire chuckled.

"Oh! And blackfire is very good at it, Robin! She beats up the bad guys very well." Starfire said with glee.

Nightwing grinned at the use of his old name and did not bother to correct it. It honestly sounded good to hear her say it.

"Those Nylians are going to regroup pretty soon once they realize what's happened," Cyborg pointed out as they moved out of the open and into some cover.

"Ah. I thought it was Nylians," Blackfire said with disdain. "Those galactic scavengers won't hesitate to hit a planet like this."

"Yes, we must fortify our position," Starfire said. "The royal guard is only trex-ma-lyk strong and we must be ready for the onslaught. It'll be a week before our troop transports arrive."

The team looked to Blackfire whose smile got a bit sharper. "One hundred and three strong."

"Let's regroup and make a plan. We might just have a chance to hold some ground." Nightwing said and motioned for them to move out.

* * *

_Journalists on the ground have identified the new aliens as citizens of the planet Tamaran, a world located somewhere in our galaxy. Though not much is known about them except a long time member of the Teen Titans called that planet their home._

_The arrival of the Tamaranians have thrown the Nylians into chaos though not enough to stop the onslaught. Other cities around the world continue to fall to their onslaught. Jump City's survival seems tenuous in the least._

_Scientists continue working on a way to reverse the effect that keeps the majority of the Justice League trapped but we do not know if they will be able to succeed before Earth Falls._

* * *

The dark had fallen across Jump City creating the contrast of blackness against where the fires were burning throughout the city. Terra was up on top of one of the roofs of a skyscraper peering through a night vision binoculars. She had overwatch for the next three hours before Nightwing would come relieve her with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

It was very nice to see the two lugs again and not be at each other throats. The sins she had committed had been washed away in the fires of war and she proved over and over again to the blue crusader that she had changed. At least she hoped her actions said that.

Yes, she was sharing his bed when the fancy struck them but that was more of a pleasant perk than anything serious. His wounds were still too raw to be anything more than a romp and she was alright with that. Honestly, Terra was not sure what she would have done if her feelings had been more. They were companions right now who needed each other's comfort. That was it.

"Honestly," Blackfire's voice came from her left where she was watching a different road towards the center of town. "I'm really surprised you're fucking Robin...or whatever you call him. I thought you two had a history?"

Terra her the strangled sound of Starfire on her right trying to shush her sister. Terra pulled her eyes away with a grin.

"A lot's changed since your ass got taken to prison, Komand'r," Terra said bracing her back against the way and resting.

"Yes. I am glad that he has not allowed himself to descend into the pits again," Starfire said with a solemn nod. "I was worried he had chosen such an unhealthy obsession. You seem to keep him balanced."

"Yeah," Terra said, stretching her arms a bit to get her back to pop. She just wanted these hours over so she could get some sleep.

"Has he talked about Raven?" Starfire ventured.

Terra shot a look over to Starfire and saw the cautious green eyes watching her.

"No," the blond woman answered with a shrug. "All he's alluded to that he and her had a fight when they were dating and they don't speak to each other."

"Ah."

There was something in the way that she said it that made Terra hesitate.

"What?" the rock telepath pushed.

"Well, since you do allow the Nightwing to stick his penis in you, you should be informed," Starfire said with a sigh.

"Ew, Kori," Blackfire gagged. "You've got work on your wording."

"What happened?" Terra pressed ignoring the two.

Starfire eyes grew distant and she seemed to be contemplating telling her. Finally, she spoke very slowly at first.

"As you are probably aware of. Years ago, Robin and Raven were a couple of their own but Raven made a choice that Robin could not accept."

"Yes, I have gathered that much."

"Do you know of Raven's father?"

"Yes. I read all about it after his defeat and I was healed. Some big demon lord or something."

"Trigon the Terrible, Lord of Skath, The conqueror of a thousand universes," Starfire said with a nod. "Trigon was a very powerful Demon Lord of the Clan Skath which rules many other clans under it. When he was defeated by Raven, it threw many of the clans in to disarray as they had no one to take over."

"Yeah, cut off the head and the body withers," Terra said with a nod. Even though it had been Slade who had taught it to her through the beatings, the words never left her even though they left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Yes. The clan fighting got so bad it was spilling out into our reality." Starfire continued. "We learned through Raven that in the time after her father's defeat, she had found many demons, monsters, fae, and other creatures who wished to live among humans and mean them no harm. She of course hid this from us and managed the 'relocations' on her own. When the wars got so bad that it was threatening to drag her own charges into it, she made a decision that Robin could not condone or live with."

"What...what did she do?" Terra said, her eyes growing wide.

"Raven took the mantle of her father and claimed ownership of the clans over Robin's strong objections. She declared herself Lady Triesta of Clan Skath. In his fear and anger, when she had done so and told him, Robin….he attacked her."

Terra was silent trying to process the words. Raven wasn't just gone. She had left their reality and was now some sort of ruler of hell.

"The fight was bad?"

"Yes. It split the Titans. Cyborg, Bumblebee, and I sided with Raven as I believed she could create a new world for monster kind while Beast Boy and the rest of Titans East sided with Robin. We...we fought and it forever destroyed the Titans."

"Damn," Blackfire said with a low whistle. "That must have been one hell of a fight."

"It was," Starfire said with a solemn nod. "Robin was so enraged with the feelings of betrayal that he was actually trying to kill her like the monster he believed she was. Raven suffered as many wounds as she gave though I know she was holding back for our sake."

"What happened after that?"

"We never spoke to each other again after that day. Raven returned to the monster dimension and subdued the clans to her will. I returned to Tamaran, Beast Boy went to the Doom Patrol and Cyborg to the Justice League. I heard that Aqualad returned to Atlantis with Bumblebee to work with Aquaman while the rest of Titans East just drifted off. Only Robin stayed in Jump City to guard it."

Silence reigned at the end of the discussion. Terra had no idea that it was that bad and now she understood why Raven would not be coming. She was a demon again and who knew what that life had done to her over the years. That would explain though why there had been such a drop in monster related crimes and attacks throughout Jump City and the world.

She also understood the roiling emotions she felt off of Nightwing some days when Raven was mentioned.

There was really nothing more to say. Terra returned to the binoculars hoping that it would distract her from the millions of thoughts running through her mind.

* * *

Even with the help of the Tamaranians, it felt like a losing battle. Starfire had brought the elite of her planet but they were only a few hundred strong. That meant a lot in the way of firepower but what the enemy lacked in firepower, they made up in sheer numbers.

Reports had come to Nightwing that certain cities had fallen over night and the occupation forces were sending their reserves towards Jump City. It appeared that they were putting up one hell of a fight.

' _Something they can put on our epitaph'_ Nightwing mused to himself as he escaped a scalding blast from the Nylian heat beam weapons.

All that morning had turned out to be was a slow progression of losing ground and being pushed back to where they had ended the day before. The shock of the Tamaranians had worn off and their relentless attack had started again.

It was about mid day when Nightwing's comm erupted in static and the voice of Cyborg came over it.

"Anyone near L street? I've got civilians who have wandered in the battlefield and I don't have the ability to get to them."

Nightwing looked over to Starfire who gave him a quick nod.

"My sister and I shall hold these vermin back," she said with a grin.

"I haven't had a good ruckus in quite awhile," Blackfire chimed in as she grabbed the remnants of a car and hurled it at the advancing troops.

Making his way into an alley and up to the roof tops, Richard crossed in the most direct route possible until he could hear the sonic cannon of his friend booming out and the banter of Beast Boy. Actually, it was the green wooly mammoth that crashed into a phalax of troopers than turning into a bird to evade that told Nightwing where his friends were.

"Where are the civilians?" The blue crusader called through his comm as he surveyed the length of the street.

"Two blocks down! They keep wandering out in to the field!"

Nightwing looked and sure enough he could make out the form of a few people meandering out of the protection of the buildings right into the line of fire. His gut churned as he raced towards them but not in time to save two of them from being vaporized by the energy beams of the Nylians.

Leaping down, throwing a smoke grenade and tackling one woman was all he could do as the last civilian wandered out and was also burned down.

Behind the overturned bus, Nightwing lifted up the woman to check on her.

"Are you alright Mis-"

His words were strangled of as her head lulled around showing the white eyes and vacant expression of a corpse. But he could have sworn she was walking around. Then it blinked. Nightwin shoved the body away and took two steps back, the electrical current crackling through his eskrima sticks. The corpse stood and blinked again revealing four eyes that glowed with green putrid light.

"Who are you?" Nightwing growled trying to keep track of this new foe and the ones that were coming down the streets.

"The one who serves the beautiful darkness. A messenger to the overworld and beyond." it intoned in a sickening sound.

It coughed but broken in to another cackle.

"She comes! She comes! You have summoned the dark queen herself and she rides with the horde to those of the mortal world. The ones who have used the beacon. She comes bringing hell with her."

What the hell was this creature talking about? Then it clicked and it's smile grew even bigger.

"You have summoned Lady Triesta and she comes willingly. You better be ready to offer yourself in payment for such deference that she shares with nobody else."

The sky seemed to take on a red tint and Nightwing turned to put his back to the bus as farther down the road, he could make out the creeping black darkness inching its way down the street. The smell of heat and burning metal struck him but what drew his eyes was the smearing of black that formed a portal followed by others. A feminine form in white stepped out, hood thrown back so her waist length purple hair blew in the wind that seemed to descend from the sky.

Nightwing knew that face so well. The slope of her delicate nose, the wide expressive eyes though for burning red ones looked back at him. Her skin was to pale and gray but her mouth was filled with small razor teeth that he could make out as she smiled in glee at the carnage around.

Other monsters of all sorts stepped through the portals surrounding her. The woman he once knew as Raven threw her head back and screamed. The multi-vocal sound pierced through his head dropping him to his knees but the creatures responded to her cry. They charged forward!

Pulling himself back to his feet, He raised his Eskrima stick but felt her hand on his. He looked up in to the four burning eyes and smile that had taken on a gentle expression.

"I'm here to help, Richard."

* * *

_If the world was not already on fire and attacked by aliens, the appearance of demonic and monstrous forces in downtown Jump City would have been the sign of the apocalypse. This is Karen Lillian with JCNN. As you can see behind me, the forces of some dark overlord has descended on Jump City but appear to be siding with the New Titans and their comrades. The Nylians have begun a steady retreat as these new arrivals show no care for their life and throw themselves at their battle lines with wanton abandon._

_A few citizens have been able to snap pictures of some Demon Queen who has been with our town's Nightwing and some speculate that this monster may be the missing Raven who disapeared many years ago. Most have assumed she returned to her own world while others thought her killed in one of the Titan operations._

_Military estimates that if this assault continues the Nylians will be forced to leave the planet._

* * *

The news had not been far off. After another day and a half and with the vicious assault of Clan Skath on the Nylians. The majority had begun fleeing back into space. It was good timing to as whatever had been sealing away the Justice League had been beaten and the heroes of Earth had joined in the fight.

Nightwing stood in the military encampment with Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, the Tamaranian Sisters, and Raven whose amethyst eyes were visible and the teeth gone. He could see her face was tired and also scarred from possible wars with the other clans. Each time their eyes met, he saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, I had always hoped the team would get back together," Beast Boy laughed. "But I didn't think it would be like this."

"Yes! I am quite happy that we still fight well as a team. I have missed the togetherness, " Starfire said with glee. Nightwing could almost see the adorable teenage girl who wants was on his team.

"And I am very glad to see you, Raven," Cyborg said with a smile as he wrapped the demon queen in his arms.

Nightwing saw the two human looking people flinch and guessed that they were her bodyguards.

"Same to you big guy," her voice said meekly. Richard could hear the accent as if she had not had to speak english for many years.

"I really think we should see if there is any pizza place open," Terra said. "I think we earned it."

"I believe we can make the military fly us in a few slices," Blackfire said. "I mean, we did save their butts and all."

As they talked, Nightwing stepped away but sensed her following. He turned to find the woman he had loved so much standing only a few feet away.

"I am not sure how to take all of this," she started. "I was able to find out that Terra had activated the beacon but I still couldn't ignore it. Even after our history."

"Raven….can I call you Raven or would it be more respectful to call you Lady Triesta?" Nightwing started and he saw her smile broaden. He was willing to recognize her title.

"Rachel," she answered in the softest of tones.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I cannot even begin to put into words how wrong I was and how I treated you. I tried to kill you."

She remained silent but listened intently.

"Ever since you left, I've been a wreck and Terra has been only the one one who has been able to keep me sane in this hell hole of life before the Nylians."

"I know," she giggled. "Enhanced sense of smell. I can smell her all over you."

A crimson blush shot up his face.

"You are still adorable when you blush."

"I have no right to ask this, Rachel, but can you forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago," Raven said stepping forward and taking a hand. "I couldn't stay angry at you but I didn't want to give you more reasons to hate me."

"I want to say I never hated you but that would be a lie. I have just realized how much I have lost with you, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire gone from my life. I lost everything. There's nothing I can say that can make up for what I've done."

Raven leaned in and gave him a small peck o the cheek.

"Then let's start fresh right here, right now. As Nightwing and Lady Triesta. Maybe we can rebuild the trust we once had and maybe we can be a team again."

Nightwing smiled. It was honestly more than he could have ever expected after what he had done.

"I would love that. Friends?"

Raven's smile was so beautiful.

"Friends."


End file.
